Handheld wireless communication devices and other types of wireless transmitters are typically powered by one or more internal batteries. A major performance criterion for such devices is their battery life, which is typically defined as the time period for which the battery will power the device on a single charge. A large portion of battery power is consumed in a power amplifier section of the wireless device's transmitter. The power amplifier section amplifies the power of a signal to be transmitted from a comparatively low internal power level to a substantially higher power level required for wireless communication with remote base stations and other devices. Improving the power amplifier efficiency, or more generally the transmitter efficiency, would reduce power consumption and increase battery life.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides improved power amplifier efficiency, or more generally, improved transmitter efficiency.